clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Homewrecker
The fifth episode of Season 7. Summary Wendy has to make a difficult decision regarding her relationship when she finds a secret in Chase's life that makes her want to go to the police. Meanwhile, Eric continues his escorting, but finds it difficult to balance with school. And Dex is encouraged to return to Clearwater, but will he be welcomed back? Main Plot Wendy discovers secrets that Chase has been keeping her that scare her to her core. He wants her to keep quiet, but her conscience is telling her to go to the police. Will she put her relationship in jeopardy to do the right thing? Sub Plot Eric has been secretly being an escort all summer and has a wide variety of clients now. When he finds his hectic new lifestyle interfering with school, he might be forced to choose between the two. Third Plot Dex has been working for Victoria's dad in Tampa, but when she tries forcing him to go back to Clearwater, eh is left no other choice than to face the demons he's been keeping in the closet all summer. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Homewrecker" by Marina and the Diamonds. *Eric is revealed to be in a secret relationship with Susan Mackey. *This episode marks the end of the Wendy-Chase Relationship. *Dex and Victoria spent the summer together at her father's bar in Tampa. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Kingston Foster' as Evie Davenport *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Denis O'Hare' as Jasper Hayes *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Victoria Hayes *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Milena Govich' as Susan Mackey *'Emily Blunt' as Trish Pryde *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Melanie Lynskey' as Yvette Smith *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK EVERYBODY Wendy: I never thought I would be put into a position like this… (Police lights are seen shining on Wendy’s face) Candace: I hope you did the right thing… Chase: I don’t think I can ever forgive you for this! IS Scott: I’m worried about you! Eric: Well stop because everything is fine. Victoria: You’re ruining your life and I’m not standing by to watch it happen. (Eric is seen in bed with a woman) EXPOSED Victoria: You have to come back eventually! Dex: I never want to go back. (Dex is seen packing a suitcase) GET READY FOR 3 SHOCKING REVEALS (Dex is seen kissing Victoria) (Eric is seen with a huge drawer full of cash) (Someone is seen being shoved violently into a police car) NEW EPISODE “HOMEWRECKER” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI' |-| Gallery= 705a.jpg 705b.png 705c.png |-| Quotes= *Scott: “It’s safe until one of your clients chops you up and makes you into a full set of furniture!” *Mrs. Smith: “I don’t care who you love, Dex. I just want you to be happy, whatever it takes.” *Victoria: “I realized I’m better than that. I found my worth. I hope you find yours too.” *Dex: “I’ve kept my depression under control so well. I know how unbearable it can get. I don’t want to go to that place ever again.” |-| Music= *Geronimo]- RuPaul feat. Lucian Piane *You Get My Love- P!nk |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_705:_Homewrecker Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Wendy Plots Category:Eric Plots Category:Dex Plots